


Isolation

by Animeguera



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Broken Pairing, F/M, Heero is Controlling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: It takes more than love to keep a relationship alive. Left alone in an unrecognizable location, Heero and Relena had to face the past and each other.Warning: Description of controlling behaviors





	1. Mischief Abounds

"Where should we leave them?"

The smirk in his voice could be heard, "Lay them together, very together."

On a pile of worn blankets lay one of the most powerful politicians in the Earth's sphere. Next to was a young man, of the same age. He didn't have the same status as the woman he held in his arms. He was, however, responsible for the end of the Eve Wars and subsequent rebellion thereafter. His identity remained secret. She knew his secret. He knew all of hers.

They lay together, his arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was buried in his collarbone. A great amount of sleep inducing drugs made it possible for Heero to remain asleep. As for Relena, she was enjoying a long needed rest.

Heero began to stir after more than two days being asleep. He squeezed Relena tightly in his arms. They left them there alone, to awake with each other.


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena and Heero wake up alone, together. Meeting again for the first time in a long time.

Relena was drowsy, she awoke but refused to open her eyes. The day filled with old cranky men and uncompromising delegates could wait for a few more minutes. She dared to move and found an even more comfortable position. Her bed was deliciously warm, although very hard and lumpier than she had recalled the night before.

Heero sprang open his eyes. The pale grey sky was unfamiliar and not what he was expecting to see first thing in the morning. This was not where he had laid his head the night before. He felt his arms wrapped around another groaned inwardly, afraid he had made another drunken mistake. He had hoped to only make that mistake once in his life.

A head of blonde hair tickled his nose. She wiggled closer to him, but he doubted how much closer they could be. He fought the urge to immediately release her from his grip. He resisted and stilled his body and attempted to diminish his breathing as much as possible to keep her asleep. The morning after the first time he had done this was incredibly awkward. He needed to think of a way to get out of this scenario. Not moving was a good enough plan for now.

That proved to be his mistake, as she began to groggily awaken. She made an impatient sound as she awoke. She pushed on his muscled chest and stared up at his searching eyes. She froze with the realization of her situation. He looked into the eyes of the woman who tore out his heart. She became entrapped by his gaze. He had stopped breathing. Their faces were inches away.

This position was familiar to them both. In the past, both of them had enjoyed such close proximity to each other. In the present, touching each other had an odd effect and created awkward silence. This was no exception as Heero's hands gripped her waist, moving up slowly, enjoying the touch of her body again.

Relena felt the growing heat between them, succumbing only for a second before the familiar emotion of anger overtook her lust. She pushed herself off of him and stood up over him. She contemplated kicking him but as her physical attacks never succeeded in the past, she doubted her kick would be effective. She stood above him, wearing only a pair of loose fitting pants and button down shirt. He wore his standard Preventer uniform, sand colored military pants and a black tight tee.

She glared down at his deposed form, attempting to ignore the vision of his well chiseled chest. It brought back unwanted memories. He glared up at her. Staring into her light blue eyes, imagining things were different between them. Both were angry, for different reasons, at each other. She refused to look away from him, it was in her nature, she did not give up easily. It made her an excellent politician. He was a soldier. He didn't back down easily from a challenge, despite how impossible the probability of his winning.

She spoke first, "Where are we?" He frowned in confusion, turning away from her to take a look at their surroundings. He laid in old torn red bedsheets that stood out among the black of the streets. Around both of them were warehouses in various shades of gray and white. The streets were deserted with them the only two people in the vicinity.

It was too quiet. Heero stood up and quietly regarded their situation."I don't know." he answered honestly. He looked down at her face. Standing taller than her by almost a foot.

She turned away. "It just had to be with you." She muttered under her breath, Heero still heard her comment. Hardening his face. She took a deep breath. "Well, let's start walking." She stated and walked in the same direction she was facing.

"Where are you headed?" She didn't answer. "How could you know you are heading in the right direction?"

"I don't."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to."

Heero was getting frustrated with this woman who did whatever she wanted without any consideration for him. "You're probably heading the wrong way." He growled.

"Of course, because you are always right, aren't you?" She muttered even more loudly, her own anger spilling out in her voice. She stopped and turned. "Why don't you lead the way Mr. Yuy? I'm obviously going the wrong direction!" She yelled.

It was that moment she recalled all their fights not so many years ago. All those orders he used to give her.

_You should put your foot down about the budget cuts._

_Take care of yourself first, before your job_

_You weren't raised that way, but..._

_You should just do what I tell you, its safer for you that way_

_Why don't you listen to me!?_

_You know I hate repeating myself, why don't you just remember what I said the first time._

After a few arguments early in their relationship, Heero would keep his comments to himself then blow up in anger causing an even bigger argument. Surprised, Relena would argue back. Then they stopped talking to each other. Relena would cry herself to sleep each night out of frustration. Heero would only come back to sleep in their bed once he had forgotten his rage and Relena apologized for angering him.

"Don't be childish." He responded with a barely restrained voice. His comment enraged her more.

She yelled in frustration. "I need to get away from you!" She stomped away, her footsteps reverberating through the alley of the empty street. She continued to mutter obscenely with tears poking out of her eyes until she was out of his sight.

He studied his surroundings and with a growl of frustration, followed her mutterings. He noticed the slight curvature of the street, the stale smell of the air and the lack of sun despite how bright it was.

"We're on a colony." He stated, Relena was too far ahead of him to hear what he had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 08/08/14


	3. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena reveals a secret to Heero.

Relena walked for hours. Heero had caught up with her but kept his distance from her. Their attempt to orient themselves was failing. They couldn't find a clue as to which colony this was. Heero recommended looking for a spoke of the colony to get to the space port in the hub. Relena sighed tiredly in acquiesce.

"The average colony size is 1.8 kilometers in diameter. This seems like a much larger colony."

"I am aware of that, Vice Foreign Minister." Heero snapped back.

She narrowed her eyes in hostility. She stayed silent taking on her behavior patterns from before.

She noticed a building with a marquee adorned with unlit lights. The grey light shone and displayed the name of a movie. A missing vowel and two constants. She sighed in recognition despite the missing letters and stepped inside. Heero grabbed her wrist preventing her entrance to the brightly lit lobby.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Searching for food."

"The building hasn't been secured."

"This entire colony has obviously been abandoned."

"You can't know if that's true."

She tilted her head, "If it would ease your mind, please search the building." He froze at her sudden cooperability. "I'll wait."

While he made his ridiculous quest to search an obviously empty building, Relena recalled the harsh words he often uttered when he spoke to her.

He reached for the gun behind his back and found it missing.

He returned reporting that no one was in the building, just as she had stated. He couldn't stand her keeping this secret from him. "How did you know?"

"The movie on the marquee was released over four years ago." She stated simply. She hadn't kept up with the latest movie releases. Four years had been a long time ago. "I went to watch it alone after we had separated." Heero fought with his memory to recall ever seeing that movie being released. That time was spent mostly inebriated.

Relena looked away, taking a box of candy she hoped was not terribly stale and began eating it. She drank from a stale bottle of water.

"You seem extremely calm about being kidnapped and abandoned on a colony." He asked, taking a box of chocolates from the concession.

She shrugged. "Unfortunately, this is not a new experience, I have been kidnapped before."

"Aren't you concerned your fiancee will be worried?" He asked with malice. She said nothing, just looked at him with her hard eyes. "He won't be concerned you're all alone with a former lover?" This became the longest conversation they've had in months. He stopped talking to her once she became engaged to that insufferable man.

"You're a Preventer, he should be able to trust you." She stated simply, avoiding looking at him.

"I'm never to be trusted." He smirked.

"I trust you with my life, less so with my heart." She retorted.

"You were the one who dumped me!" He exclaimed. He wanted to punch something badly.

"And you still don't understand how controlling you are! I couldn't breathe. I had to follow your every order. You criticized every one of my decisions. You always had to be right."

"Did you sleep with him too?" He accused, closing his fists in barely restrained control.

"He was my fiancee, Heero! You already know the answer to that question." She crossed her arms, her eyes welling up with tears.

He jerked his head at her use of the past tense.  _Was?_  He stood up, "Was? What happened, Relena?" He asked, no longer angry. He hadn't been privy to this information. Why hadn't he been told? He recalled the last few days before they had woken up on this infernal abandoned colony. She had seemed more distant from everyone. She was getting better at hiding her emotions from him, that didn't seem like a good thing.

"He dumped me." She said softly, disappointment filling her voice. "We hadn't even set a date for the wedding." She asked him to marry her a few months ago. "He didn't feel like he was going to be getting much from a marriage with me." Tears started to fall down her face. The pain was too fresh and too overwhelming. She hadn't let herself fall apart, she had been too busy to stop and think about how awful it felt to be dumped by someone she believed she loved. "I'm so sorry, it feels awful to be dumped."

Heero didn't respond verbally, he pulled her into an embrace as she let out more sobs. She loosely hugged his waist and let herself cry about her own broken heart in the arms of the man whose heart she had broken less than four years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on 11/8/14


	4. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena remembers what it was like four years ago.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. Her eyes red with tears. Heero held her contently. It had been a long time since the last time he held her like this. He caressed her hair and took in the unforgettable smell of her shampoo.  _Roses._  He sat back against the wall. He remembered how long her hair used to be, all the way down to her knees. He remembered the day she had cut it off. He had an inkling that she did out of protest. She had cut it down to below her ears, making her look more mature and he didn't like her new look.

He commented on it only once, saying she looked older than her years. She retorted that it was her decision and he had to live with it. They fought for an entire week, him not understanding what the fight was really about until much later. Now, her hair was down to her back again.

He held her tightly, risked giving her a kiss on her forehead. He wanted to take away her pain. The pain that felt so fresh to her was an echo to him. He faced the same helplessness when Relena decided she no longer wanted to be with him.

**Four Years Ago**

"She broke up with me." He stated without emotion. This was not a time to follow his emotions. He needed to work. He needed to keep calm. He didn't know what he would do if he succumbed to the growing strain of his heart, both figurative and literal. He never knew that a broken heart would have such a physical effect on him. His thoughts went to her and his heart literally hurt. He felt like vomiting from the strain.

Duo didn't respond to his statement, he was befuddled into silence. "Sorry to hear that, buddy." Duo finally said, slapping his back in a failed attempt at comforting him.

Hours later, Heero was much more comforted by a bottle of whiskey. It burned as it flowed down his throat. The pain numbed all the rest of his pain.

"Did she ever say why?" Duo mumbled, nursing his 8th beer.

Heero nodded. "She said she couldn't be herself around me."

Duo looked even more confused. "What does that even mean?" A loud melody of music filled the bar as a young woman walked away from the music box. Heero glanced at her, she had the same shade of blonde hair as Relena.

"I don't know." And it frustrated him to no end to not understand something. Especially, when it had to do with Relena.

Several drinks later, Duo was settled in a cab with his home address in the city. Heero walked away from the bar, his head muddled with too many thoughts of Relena. He cursed himself for whatever actions caused her to break up with him. He didn't understand what he did wrong. He never mistreated her. He was teaching how to fend for herself, giving her advice on how to better live her life. His feet took on a direction that was familiar, his brain not bothering to think about it. He ended up at her apartment in the city.

The doorman greeted him with a nod of his hat. "Good evening, Mr. Yuy. Here to see the young miss?" He asked as he opened the door for him. Heero nodded, not trusting himself to speak coherently. He had realized he had walked to her address.

He walked up the stairs, like he usually did when she wasn't at his side. The elevator carried too much surprise about where it would stop. He often recommended she ask for a secure elevator of her own that would only reach her floor level. At first she laughed at his suggestion. With each comment he made, she became less and less agreeable, going so far as to ignore his comment about the elevator.

He made it to her floor without meeting anyone else on the stairwell. He wanted to walk right in to her apartment but realized he lost the right to do that the second she didn't want a relationship with him anymore. He knocked as quietly as he could, restraining his strength. Relena opened the door without delay. She stood shocked at his appearance at her doorstep.

"You didn't check the peephole like I told you." He scolded. Relena frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to understand what went wrong." He stumbled into doorway, the alcohol having more of an effect now that he was in her presence.

"Are you drunk?" She sneered.

"Possibly, what does it matter?" He said as he stepped closer to her. She stepped away in fear. He had never seen that fear in her eyes when he approached her. "Relena, please tell me what I did wrong." He begged, falling to his knees before her.

"Heero, please leave now." She said, wanting to cry at the sight of him so broken. He wasn't the only one with a broken heart, she had just more time to endure it and adjust.

"Why don't you ever do what I ask?" He shouted loudly, causing the Preventer guard in the hallway to come into the apartment. Relena signaled him to stand down. She sighed and got on her knees with him. She was wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas, even in her own home, she dressed modestly. She opened her arms and hugged him. He relaxed and returned the hug. Her soft body melding into his own. She smelled just the same. "I miss you." He admitted. She pulled away, tears rolling down her face.

"Heero, you have to leave. Time and distance will mend a broken heart." she said, lifting him to a standing position. She motioned with her head to the Preventer guard. The older man grasped Heero's arm and pulled him away out of the apartment as Relena closed the door and locked the deadbolt. She was wrong, however, there wasn't enough time and distance between them to cure his broken heart.

Relena locked the door and fell against the door, letting the tears come now. She sobbed for twenty minutes, then fell into her bed to cry more. She needed to wash the sheets because they still smelled like him. They smelled of gunpowder and his bodywash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11/22/14


	5. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena gives in to the familiar.

She had comforted him, despite how pathetic he had become. He was now comforting her because another man who he now hated with all his being, had broken her heart. He hadn't felt at peace in a long time. He now held her in his arms and it felt so right. How could he live without her? He still loved her, after all these years. Time and distance from her had not helped ebb any feelings he had for her. He still protected her. He still considered her life more important than his.

He thought about what she had said. She accused him of being controlling. That could be true. Her actions had always been uncalculated and instinctive. She was incredibly reckless. She proved that more than once after he had held a gun to her face. He had wanted her to learn how to fend for herself in case he wasn't with her. She took his suggestions to heart early in their relationship. When she didn't, he became enraged she didn't listen to him.

It was much later when she started to ignore his suggestions and ignore him altogether.  _It was my fault_. He thought to himself. He look down and hugged her even more tightly. "I'm so sorry." He said softly into her hair. He understood, all her actions around him were calculated to please him. He sighed in realization. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was angry with himself. He had treated her badly and he didn't realize he was doing it.

"I'm so sorry, Relena." He muttered, tears falling down his face. "I just want you to be safe."

"I know." Relena said quietly. She looked up at his blurry eyes and saw that they matched her own red eyes.

Heero couldn't stop himself. Even if he had been aware of what he was doing, he wouldn't have stopped himself. He needed to kiss her. It was too difficult to be this close to her. He closed the distance between himself and Relena. He watched her face carefully, watching for any signs of disapproval. Relena looked hopeful as he closed his eyes. His lips pressing so lightly on her own. He sighed in contentment, having forgotten how wonderful she felt. Her lips were parched. Relena didn't push him away, she tightened her grip around his waist.

Heero's brain stop processing all rational thoughts. His mind was only filled with her. The way her lips pushed against his own. Her hands gripping his waist tightly. He moved his arms to her face, holding her head in place as he deepened the kiss. Relena pushed her tongue into Heero's mouth, surprising him. He gripped her waist as Relena's slipped under his shirt, touching his bare skin. He moaned with pleasure.

Relena pushed Heero down to the floor, taking control from him on the intensity of their kiss. Heero pulled off her shirt, taking a quick look at her in just a bra. It was a sight that had been burned into his brain but his memory was no match for the sight before his eyes now. Relena gave him a few seconds before she kissed him fiercely, pushing her breasts against his chest.

He felt her warm skin on her lower back, taking care of how callused hands were. He had missed her so much, he didn't care that this how reckless they were being. He didn't mind that she probably was using him to comfort her own broken heart. He just wanted to be with her again. He was willing to give anything for that.

He pulled her closer to him, wanting to touch her entire body all at once. Clothes were shed, mouths were bruised as Heero fulfilled a fantasy he wanted since they broke up. He flipped Relena onto her back, kissing her and whispering all the words of love he had wanted to say to her for years. Relena said nothing back, just felt his body, encouraging their union of bodies again. Heero entered her and he was a loss for words, his words turned into growls. Relena's cries of pleasure driving him crazy with pleasure.

It didn't last long enough for him, but Relena smiled in exhaustion. They lay together again by choice, letting their bodies keep each other warm as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1/12/15


	6. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena and Heero attempt to get off the colony with hurt feelings.

Relena was awoken by a flurry of chapped lips kissing her forehead. She pushed Heero away and stood up. "Heero?" She seemed confused by his sudden onslaught of affection.

"I-," he faltered. He was confused as well. "I missed you."

Relena's smiled faltered, fear creeping into her expression. "Heero, I won't say what happened was a mistake but its not forgiveness. I can't live like we did before. I don't want to live in fear of your anger."

"I-" There wasn't anything he could say that would change his behavior. "I won't give up on loving you." Tears welled up in Heero's eyes. "I'm not leaving your side."

"Don't be ridiculous, we have to leave this colony."

"I am ridiculous, I am lost without you. You are my anchor, this has been the happiest I have felt in years. Please give me a chance to prove I can be a better man for you."

Heero dropped to his knees. "Please."

"Heero!"

"I love you."

"You don't know what love is!"

"Neither do you." He responded calmly. Taking a breath, he continued. "You're what makes me happy. Let me try to make you happy."

"Why should I believe you'll alter your behavior?"

"Give me one more chance and I promise you won't regret it."

"Prove it." Relena responded turning her back to him and walking away from him yet again.

Silence was their friend now. After walking less than an hour from the movie theater where they spent a few hours sleeping, they found the spoke that lead to the space port. Heero wasted no time in readying the shuttle for take off. Relena immediately sat down, unsure of what to do. She had no experience in shuttle transport and until now didn't believe she has a need for that type of knowledge.

Heero settled himself in the pilot's seat. Relena sat herself in the copilot's seat. Through the entrance of the space port they noticed the name of the colony. A colony that was decommissioned several years ago due to the destruction during the Eve Wars. The hull of the space port was leaking into space. After so many years, they were lucky the air was still breathable.

Within minutes, Heero depressurized the hanger and pushed the button to open the hangar doors. Nothing happened. He pressed the button again and still the doors remained closed. Heero growled in frustration. Relena flinched in response.

He sighed in frustration and began to set the shuttle to docking mode.

"I am going out of the shuttle to hit the manual switch to open the door. Put on the other spacesuit and turn on the oxygen. When I go out, you need to stay here and," he paused, "just stay here." Relena nodded.

He reached for the space suit near the pilot's chair. Relena stood up with him and began to dress in the copilot's spacesuit. She calmly lifted her shirt, revealing her bright pink lace bra. Heero froze as he was unbuttoning his jeans. Relena ignored his reaction and bent over to remove her trousers, revealing matching bright pink panties. She could feel his eyes grazing her body, she was smiling as she deliberately slowly put on the spacesuit. He couldn't recall the color of her underclothes from last night. He had assumed they were the same beige color that she used to wear.

"What were you doing?" Heero inquired once he was released from the trance.

"Doing what you told me." She replied back defiantly, turning her back to him.

Heero had undressed down to his underpants. Relena snuck a glance through the reflective window at the front of the shuttle. He still wore his tight boxer briefs. Despite what thoughts flowed through her head, her body reacted to seeing his body again. Reminding herself, she was feeling it just a few hours ago. Like always, she was amazed how sexy he had become. She could still see faint scars from his innumerable injuries during the war. Heero looked up and stared right back at her in the window. He smirked.

"We don't have to leave here yet." Heero said, still standing in just his boxer briefs.

"What do you mean?" Relena responded, toying with the zipper of her pilot suit.

"I want to prove to you that I am willing to be a better man for you. We're alone on a colony."

"The entire Earth's Sphere is probably searching for us."  
"They're searching for you. I would not be missed. Can you honestly say, you don't need time away from everyone, especially..."

Relena sighed. "This is the worst vacation on Earth."

Heero smirked. "We're not on Earth."

"Was that a joke?" Relena smiled. Heero's heart soared with victory, but finished putting on his space suit.

No more words were exchanged. Heero opened the shuttle door and floated to the manual override switch next to the doors. He pushed the button with ease and the doors creaked with unuse, slowly and painfully creating a gap. After a few feet, the doors stopped moving and the gears cranked but a loud metal crunching sound emerged above the doors.

Heero pushed himself off the wall to find the source of the problem. Identifying the issue was simple. Fixing it required a bit of maneuvering. Heero pushed the metal sheet that was interfering with the gears, but it didn't budge. He attempted to pull it out, but had no grip or stance to do so properly. He looked for a tool. Finding an iron bar, he used it as a lever to push up the metal sheet, he used all his strength and leaned heavily on the bar, pushing off from the ceiling. As it loosened, he pushed even more, not noticing how dangerously close he came to the gears that powered the doors.

He heaved and the metal sheet came loose, but his arm flew right into the gears path and crushing his arm. He felt the pain for a second before he only saw blackness.

Relena watched helpless from the shuttle and saw the limp body of Heero float away from the doors, as they creaked open at last. He began to slowly float outside of the doors. Relena quickly reacted, she tied an anchor to her suit and leapt out from the shuttle, heading straight for Heero. His right arm was mangled. She grab ahold of his left arm and pulled him to her. She held onto his limp body as she pulled both of them towards the shuttle.

Heero awoke several hours later. His arm in great pain, although it was already bandaged. He concluded his radius and ulna bones were broken. Relena was asleep on the copilot's chair. She still had her spacesuit on, but her zipper had been lowered, revealing more cleavage than he had seen in years. She always dressed very conservatively.

She was very at peace, her eyes closed, her soft breathing lifting her chest with each breath. She began to stir, looking at Heero's eyes.

"I never liked when you watched me sleep."

"You need to pilot the shuttle."

"Is that truly necessary?"

"If I was able to pilot the shuttle by myself, I would." He retorted, with that tone in his that left no room for discussion. Relena cringed at that tone. She became jealous of all the skills that Heero possessed that were so useful during the war and even now, she regretted how domicile her life had become. "You have to follow my every direction, not just the ones you agree with, do you understand?" Relena fought the urge to disagree. She hated she had to follow his directions, its exactly how he wanted their lives to be. Where she had to follow his directions without question, he had all the knowledge and she hated him for it.

Directions from Heero were precise, technical and often cryptic. Just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posted on 1/25/15


	7. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena gains some perspective from an unlikely doctor.

Heero gave directions in short bursts, not that there was much directions to give for flying the shuttle. Once it got going, the autopilot did most of the work for the pilot.

The tricky part was reentering the Earth's atmosphere without turning the shuttle into a burning ball of fire. The knobs and controls were a mystery to Relena and Heero seemed to be speaking a completely different language with the orders he giving.

Altitude and speed she could handle. Angular momentum must have been explained after OZ blew up her school.

Still, despite their past, Relena listened intently to all of Heero's directions. Asking questions that may have infuriated him.

Relena became more quiet the longer they interacted in the shuttle. Heero's orders becoming painful to hear. With each criticism, she heard her own shortcomings as Vice Foreign Minister, as a daughter, as a girlfriend and as his former best friend.

On approach, Relena managed to land the shuttle in a Preventer controlled spaceport. Heero radioed in their approach, mentioning Relena's presence aboard the shuttle. Once Relena landed, she started laughing uncontrollably. Heero regarded it as insanity due to the high amount of stress.

Several Preventers entered the shuttle, along with a medical unit, to assess both of their conditions. Relena allowed them to assess her condition. She unzipped the space suit and allowed air to cool her down. Sweat was dripping inside the tight fabric.

Heero said nothing, just watched and quietly sighed in relief when the medical unit declared her condition, if only stressed. She insisted on walking out of the shuttle herself instead of being carried out. She didn't look at Heero as she left.

Heero watched through the front window of the shuttle, he saw her leave and felt an emptiness in his heart. He decided as she walked away that he needed to follow her. He ran out of the shuttle, knocking down everyone who stood in his way.

He caught up with Relena, ignoring the medical personnel who surrounded her. She was tired, he could tell by the polite smile she adorned. He confronted her without a plan.

"Please excuse us." She said quietly, grabbing ahold of the nearby wall, to keep her balance. Her smiled faded as soon as the medical personnel were out of earshot.

"I love-" He started to say.

"Stop." Relena interrupted. "Love is not enough. I need more than that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not a soldier that will follow your orders without question. I am done with being afraid in my own home because of your anger. I will be treated with the love and respect that I deserve, not because I am the Vice Foreign Minister, but because you chose to be with me and that choice requires commitments of changes, just like I alter my behavior for your benefit."

Heero stayed quiet. "I want to become the man that deserves to be at your side for the rest of our lives."

Relena didn't hear the rest of his declaration as she fell unconscious, collapsing under her own weight. Heero caught her with his functioning arm but shouted to the EMTs that he required assistance.

* * *

Relena awoke to dimmed fluorescent lights. She blinked, adjusting to the dimness of the room. She tried to move her arms, but found them heavy and lethargic. She took in her surrounding environment, recalling what she could. This was the second time in a week she awoke in a strange environment without the knowledge of how she had arrived. The room as quiet, but she heard quiet breathing nearby, along with the steady beep of the monitors. She turned to her left and was surprised to find Heero Yuy asleep in a small but adequately soft chair, his light breathing filling the room with sound, as she had stopped breathing. He was sleeping fitfully, twitching randomly and frowning. His arm had been adequately taken care of by proper physicians. She noticed the cast and wondered how much effort it took to force him to undertake such a procedure.

A woman entered the room quickly, but silently. She sighed with relief as she saw Relena was conscious. "Miss Relena, thank goodness."

Relena smiled, taking her eyes off of Heero and facing the older doctor. "Sally, I'm glad to see you as well." She coughed lightly.

Sally handed her a cup of water with a straw that had been sitting on a tray nearby. "How are you?"  
"A little tired, I guess the stress of piloting that shuttle was too much for me."  
"That's not what I meant."

Relena turned her head to look at Heero's sleeping form. "Full of hope and fear."

"He hasn't left your side." Sally commented softly.

"How long has it been?"

"Four days."

Relena looked incredulous. "Four days? Plus the two we were missing. Oh dear, what must the Earth's Sphere think?"

"I believe your security detail mentioned you were going on vacation. The word around town is you were hiding after your break up from your ex-fiancee. The Earth's Sphere is happily distracted gossiping about you."

Relena sighed, "A broken heart, that's partly true, I suppose." She continued to look at Heero's deposed form.

"After all this time?" Relena nodded. "Have you forgiven him?" She shook her head in response.

"I'm not sure I trust him to be a better man." Her voice began catching in her throat.

"You can trust he loves you. You can trust he would do anything for you."  
"I need more than love, I need his support." Her voice increased in volume.

"Did you ever tell Heero how his actions made you feel? Did you tell him how to alter his behavior to make your relationship better? " Sally took a deep breath. "Heero's been a soldier his entire life, he needs direction. You can't expect him to simply know how to be a normal person much less a loving partner. I know you are afraid of saying anything critical, but its part of making the relationship work." Relena's eyes filled with tears. "Oh dear, I didn't say that to make you cry."

"You're right. I was so focused what he did to me, I didn't bother to see his perspective. I was a terrible partner to him." Waterfalls of tears flowed down her face. "How could he ever forgive me for being so horrible."

"Love doesn't solve everything, but it does give you a reason to keep trying. No relationship is perfect, believe me, I am well aware. But loving someone means giving them the chance for redemption even when they don't deserve it, just so they can earn that opportunity."

"Is Wufei very forgiving?"

Sally smiled. "I'm forgiving enough for the both of us. He is the pillar of strength, I am the bending tree. Not everyone understands it, but it doesn't matter. We complement each other. You and Heero are both very strong and stubborn young adults with big passionate hearts that will usher in a new generation of citizens. Together." Sally squeezed Relena's hands and walked out of the room.

"Heero?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't deserve an apology."

She took in a shaky breath. "You still have it."

"You're not a horrible partner."

"Please forgive me."

"I forgave you long ago, if you'll have me, I'd like to prove that I can earn your forgiveness."

Relena nodded, not trusting her voice. Heero took her hand in his and kissed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2/8/15

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ff.net.


End file.
